


Operation Voltron

by otaku72fandom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Galra control the government, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heist, M/M, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Secret Identity, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is Best Dad, Team as Family, keith drives way too fast, klance, law breaking, voltron criminal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku72fandom/pseuds/otaku72fandom
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is finally given the opportunity to lead his own group of criminals to fight against the tyrannical Galran government. Teaming up with getaway driver Keith, sniper Lance, hacker Pidge, martial arts expert Allura and strongman Hunk, Shiro is determined to be as large of a thorn in the Galra's side as possible.(Okay I know this sounds like it's all about Shiro but it's really about the whole team bonding and stuff. Fluff, angst, and enough Klance to satisfy our cravings before s8 makes or breaks us)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> So I have been in the Voltorn fandom for quite a while now and have been klance trash since day 1, but this is actually the first vld fic I've written so we'll see how that goes. It's kind of off to a very Shiro centric start rt but trust me, it gets going pretty soon.   
> Enjoy and leave a comment!

Even two years after the accident, there were still nightmares. They had gotten better as the months dragged on, but they were by no means gone for good. It was like he was still in the moment and could feel every sensation. The wind in his face, the weight of his body being thrown through glass, the bright lights at the hospital and the unfamiliar doctors and surgeons arguing over his condition while his eyes moved frantically, not able to focus on anything around him but shapes and colors. In his dreams, he was still there, which was why morning was his favorite time. He knew as soon as he woke that he was no longer in danger, but was the accident had left was much worse than the long scar across the bridge of his nose. It was the latest model, people told him he had no reason to complain about it. Having an entire arm made from the most powerful resources the city of Locus had to offer was unheard of, but Takashi Shirogane was a special case. No matter how lucky he was for the replacement, he found himself hating the thing on occasion. After all, it meant he owed a debt to those that made it. The Galra had stamped him as their own with their technology, and he couldn’t escape from that. 

He combed through his dark hair, taking some care to try and hide the premature grey strands that had appeared in his fringe, air and put on his clothes. He slipped his phone into his pocket and locked his apartment door behind him. He approached the elevator and looked up at the shining white lights. They flickered as he stepped into the elevator. Shiro took a deep breath and looked out the back window onto Locus. The city was always moving, and it felt like it never took a moment of rest. There was the constant presence of traffic in the streets. People were crowded onto the sidewalks and Shiro could faintly hear the chatter even in the elevator. Nearby on an elevated platform, a train zipped by, carrying massive throngs of passengers to their destinations. Shiro could see the flashing lights of advertisements on the sides of a hundred story buildings, lined with shining windows. Hole in the wall restaurants and clubs had flashing signs that pulled in customers and cars raced by, reduced to nothing but quick streaks of light. Shiro reached the ground floor and made his way to the door, stepping out into the light rain. 

As he walked, those around him opened up their dark umbrellas. Night was descending onto Locus, and it was beginning to really come to life. Many of its inhabitants slept during the day and worked at night, a small portion of the population worked both night and day and slept only when they had the time. During the day, Locus was relatively quiet except for the sounds of the train and traffic that occupied the four lanes of roadway. The only light coming from buildings was from office complexes and the thin rays of sunshine poking through the constant cloud cover. But in the darkness neon signs covered every street corner, pulling customers in with flashing colors and lights. Red taxi lights appeared and peppered the traffic in all directions. White fluorescent lights turned on and the street markets opened, people began to speak to one another.

The train station was quiet even though every staircase was full of people. They were crowding around the ticket scanners that allowed people in and out of the station. The stations had no means of blocking someone from walking straight through. They were simply doorways glowing with red light that would flash to blue for a moment when someone was approved. The machine would pause before recognizing the ticket and allowing the passenger to exit the train. It created a bit of a bottleneck, but people were patient as most of them dealt with this twice a day. Shiro descended the stairs to the North line and waited at the busy platform. All the train platforms were above ground and had no cover from the rain. After less than a minute, the sleek white train with blue lights adorning its sides slid into the platform, coming to an easy stop. The doors opened and people began to file out. The last passengers exited the train, and Shiro boarded silently. He held on to one of the bars hanging from the ceiling and spoke to no one. An automated woman’s voice would call out the name of the next stop and the people around him rose from their seats and walked towards to door. 

“Next stop, Juno Station.” Shiro stepped off the train and walked towards the stairs. The meeting he was scheduled to attend was in a small underground bar that he had been to a few times before. He pushed passed people in the street and saw the glowing neon sign above a small door. He pulled the door open and revealed a dark and narrow staircase descending into the ground.   
The bar was dark and seedy. The standing tables were covered in stickers and graffiti and the lights hanging from the ceiling flickered dangerously. It looked as if many if not all the patrons had already been drinking for a while and reeked of intoxication. Shiro kept his expression calm and scanned the room; Iverson had yet to arrive. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, swiping his credit card in the small machine the bartender provided him. Shiro watched his name appear yet again as well as the price of the drink. He picked it up with his prosthetic arm and sipped it slowly. The alcohol stung the back of his throat, but it was a welcome sensation as he felt his nerves begin to unwind. Shiro was sitting at the bar for a few minutes when someone took the seat next to him. 

“I’ll have what he’s having,” the man said to the bartender, gesturing at Shiro. The bartender nodded and handed him the scanner. The man swiped his own card and Shiro saw the name that appeared on the screen. Mitch Iverson. The bartender handed Iverson his drink and the older man spoke to Shiro, “Let’s find a quiet table.” Shiro threw back the remaining sip from his drink and turned to follow him. Iverson stopped in the far corner of the bar, where no other patrons would overhear their conversation. Iverson took a sip of the drink and sighed. He was an older man in his late fifties with dark skin and thinning black hair. He had a scar over his left eye that had been there since Shiro had met the man. He dressed in dark clothes and held a serious and assertive air about him. 

“Good evening, Commander Iverson,” Shiro said, nodding respectfully. 

“And to you as well, Lieutenant Shirogane. I’m sure you’re wondering why I called on you.” 

“The question had crossed my mind.” 

“It’s for the Garrison.” So there was a good reason for meeting his commanding officer in such a shady place. They needed to be away from prying eyes in order to conduct Garrison business. The Garrison was, in simple terms, a gang. Shiro had been a member since he was a teenager and overall he didn’t regret his choice. The Garrison was established generations ago, shortly after the government was put into the hands of the Galra. They had seized the power by force from Altea and had been ruling for as long as anyone could remember now. They lived like royalty while the rest of the nation wallowed in poverty. Thus the gangs began to pop up. They were places where people found refuge from the tyrannical government they found in Locus. Being part of the Garrison was shady business. They conducted drug deals and robberies, as well as black market trading. 

“Shirogane, you have proven yourself to be quite a capable leader, especially over these past few years.” Iverson paused and laced his fingers together on top of the table. “As you know, I am getting older, and the fight against the Galra is nowhere near the end. I’d like to offer you the chance to lead your own team.” Excitement rushed through Shiro’s veins. In the Garrison, it was one of the highest honors to run your own team. From benefits to superior rank, it was everything he wanted. Shiro knew it a difficult process, but he was never one to turn away from a challenge. 

“It would be an honor, Commander.”

“That’s what I was hoping you would say. Here,” Iverson pulled out a slip of paper and a pen from his pocket and turned them to face Shiro, “We’ll need you to start right away. Time is of the essence with these things. Go ahead and write down who you think you’ll need.” Shiro looked down at the paper and quickly scrawled down six items in a column. 

Leader  
Getaway Driver  
Sniper  
Hacker  
Muscle  
Martial Artist

Iverson took the paper back and looked at it, “We’ve already got the first one covered, you.” Iverson pointed to the first item on the list, “But we still need to fill the other positions.”   
“I already know who I want for my driver and hacker.” 

“Prepared, aren’t we? That’s good.” Iverson looked back down at the paper, “Filling the remaining spots with Garrison members would be easiest because we know where to find them, but having new members is always a good thing for us. Who were you thinking of for your hacker?”

“I was thinking Matt Holt would work with me.” Matt Holt was a member of the Garrison known for his massive intellect. He was a certified genius and understood technology almost flawlessly. Matt and Shiro had met in college and become friends, working together in classes with their shared fascination with space and mechanics before joining the Garrison together and remained good friends to this day. 

“Unfortunately, Lieutenant, Holt was just recruited for a series of plane hijackings that will last for at least the next year,” Shiro looked down at his empty glass, trying to hide his disappointment, “But I have someone who I think will work just as well, if not better.” 

Shiro looked up, “Are they in the Garrison?”

“They’re not. They are a Holt though.”

“But they’re not active in heist work. How can I know I can trust them?” 

“You know the Holts, they’ll do anything for the right price.” 

Shiro looked surprised, “Do you know where they are?” 

Iverson nodded, “Just one thing before I send you to them. They might seem a little… young and off-putting, but trust me, they are the best you’re going to get.” He wrote down a time and address on a slip of paper and handed it Shiro, who pocketed it silently. “Now, about the driver, you had in mind. Who is it?” Shiro said nothing; he only sent Iverson a knowing look. To which Iverson sent a bitter scowl, “You can’t be serious. Him?”

“He’s the best driver the Garrison ever had.” 

“Yes, had, he’s not part of us anymore, and for good reason too. He was a menace.”

“With all due respect, Sir, this is my team. I get to decide who’s on it.” 

Iverson grit his teeth, “Fine, have it your way. But you’ll be the one responsible if he steps out of line.” 

“Of course, now, about this hacker you had in mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro sets out to recruit the first members of his team in preparation for the upcoming operation.

Shiro glanced down at the slip of paper Iverson had given him in the bar before he left. It had an address of where he would find the Holt hacker. He was puzzled by the address at first as it was in a wealthy part of town, but if this was where Holt was then that’s where Shiro would go. Stepping off the train and onto the escalator, he tucked the paper into his pocket and began to walk the streets. He furrowed his brow as he reached the address; he suspicions were right. It was a high school, _Westbridge School of Engineering and Technology_. Shiro looked up at the school. It was at least four stories tall built with white steel and light blue accents, and with large picture windows that let Shiro see into the well kept and clean classrooms. Shiro scoped out the front door and decided against entering there.

The instructions told him to wait in the back, and he wouldn’t exactly blend in with high school students. He made his way around the building, towards the back gate of the school, which luckily was left open. Shiro stopped as he rounded the corner to look at a small patch of green grass surrounded by leafy trees. Only a single person was sitting amongst the greenery. Shiro could only see the back of their head and their short messy orange hair, he could tell they were young, a student at the high school. Checking the location one last time and confirming he had the right place he began to approach them. Suddenly, a long plume of smoke emanated from the small figure. His brows furrowed.

“That’ll kill you, you know.” He stepped beside them and motioned to the lit cigarette.

They didn’t reply, they only took another long drag from the cigarette and sent the smoke up into the sky, “It’s just a blend of hexastrirvon, octathysphin and theresone.”

Shiro paused for a second, “You mean Silverthorn.”

They looked Shiro up and down through large round glasses before they shrugged, “In layman's terms, yeah.” They scowled at Shiro’s disapproving expression, “It helps me focus.”

“You’re a Holt, aren’t you?”

“Depends, who’s asking?”  

“I’ve got a job offer.”

They raised their eyebrows, “Really, surprised you’re speaking to me and not my brother.”

“Matt wasn’t available.”

“Ah, I get it. I’m the next best thing, huh?” They took another drag of the cigarette and turned away from Shiro, “Get out of here, I don’t want to work on a job where I’m not the first choice.” Shiro bit his lip. If this person was as good as Iverson said they were, Shiro needed them on his team.

“I think you actually are interested.” The kid looked up at Shiro again in an irritated disbelief and stood up. The top of their head barely came up to the top of Shiro’s shoulder but it didn’t phase them.

“Why is that?”

“You get to help me break into some of the most secure and heavily guarded facilities in the country.”

They squinted their hazel eyes up at Shiro, scrutinizing every last detail of him, “I’m listening.”

He took a deep breath and began, “I’m going to be working with a group of people with ranging… skill sets to do something dangerous. And if it succeeds,” He trailed off and looked at the student.

“If it succeeds I’m guessing there might be some changes in the higher ups that run this hell hole.”

Shiro nodded, “Exactly, your identity will be kept safe as well. No one on the team will know your full name, not even me. I’m willing to pay you two thousand to work with me on this job.” They raised an eyebrow before inhaling deeply through their cigarette and blowing the smoke in Shiro’s face. He coughed.

“I’m not an idiot, you know. I know what this job is worth. Six thousand, or no deal.”

“I can’t get you six thousand, three thousand max.”

“Alright, Takashi Shirogane. I wonder what the Galra will think of the Garrison trying to recruit a Holt for their top-secret mission.” The kid smirked and pulled Shiro’s wallet out of their pocket, showing off Shiro’s ID as well as the list of positions Shiro needed to fill. He shook his head. This kid was good, there was no doubting that at this point. And they had his name, which was all they needed to take him down and possibly expose the Garrison.

“Fine, Holt. four thousand.”

“It’s six or nothing Shirogane.”

“I can get you five.”

“Deal.” They tapped their cigarette and the ash fell onto the grass, “When do we all meet?”

“The when isn’t sorted out yet, but the where is. I was hoping you could lend me a hand on tracking down some of the members I had in mind.”

“It’ll cost you another five hundred.”

“Okay, fine.” Shiro snatched his wallet back and tucked it safely back into his pocket.

“I’ll give you one member for free though,” the kid dropped their cigarette and extinguished it under their shoe, “they work downtown. I’d schedule an appointment though because otherwise, you’ll never be able to talk to him alone.” Shiro was beginning to feel a bit on edge as he thought of where the next member of his team might work. He brushed it off and reached into his bag and retrieved an envelope containing several papers. He pulled out a pen as well, thought for a moment, then scribbled something down on the front of the envelope. “This has more details on the job, I’ll let you know when to meet.”

The kid took the envelope and stared at it, “Why is there a color written on this?”

“It’s your name for when you work on the job. Identity should be held close to your chest, especially now.”

They nodded and tucked the envelope into their jacket, pulling out their own pad of paper. They snatched the pen from Shiro’s hand and scrawled an address on it.

“There’s your newest member.” Shiro took the paper and folded it in half.

“We’ll call you when everything is ready.” The kid nodded and Shiro turned to leave, “Oh yeah,” he said over his shoulder as he began to walk away, “Once you’ve memorized everything in the envelope, burn it.”

* * *

   Shiro had contacted the kid a few days prior to check in on how finding the other team members was going. They were zeroing in on the martial arts expert and still in the progress of searching for a decent candidate to be the muscle. Shiro was pleased that that part of the plan was progressing along smoothly, but there was still a pit in his stomach because the meeting was today. The kid had taken the liberty of scheduling an appointment after Shiro neglected it for several days on end. Again he found himself boarding the train, Eastbound this time, searching for a criminal.

   The East side of Locus was a mess of tiny boutiques and hipster restaurants. Too many apartments were often crammed into one building and the fire escapes were covered in climbing vines. But the alleys contained the kinds of places that didn’t like to be seen on the street. Seedy bars and nightclubs lined the narrow alleys and Shiro sent out a quiet prayer that he didn’t have to risk being seen at a strip club at two in the afternoon. To his immense relief the building that matched the address was not a strip club, but instead was a tiny shop on the corner with a wooden sign with The Needle and Thread painted on it in white. To the right of the words was a simple painting of a needle threaded with blue twine. The window display contained a few mannequins dressed in modern clothes and pastel colors. He was becoming even more puzzled by the second. What kind of criminal would run a business like this? Then again, this was the perfect facade to hide behind if the Galra ever went looking for them. Shiro pushed the door open and the tiny brass bell above him jingled softly. There was a beat of silence before someone’s voice rang out from the back of the store.

“I’ll be with you in a minute!” He heard the sound of shuffling before the blue curtain that hid the back room was drawn open and a tall young man stepped out. He was tall and lanky with long limbs. His tan skin was clear and smooth and his short brown hair stuck out in all directions. He wore a measuring tape around his shoulders and smiled when he saw Shiro, lightning up his blue eyes. “You must be my 2:15. You’re a little early and I’ve got another appointment right now but if you can just wait a few minutes I’ll be right with you.” Before Shiro could say anything the man had disappeared back behind the curtain.

Shiro paused and looked around the shop. The walls were painted off-white but were mostly hidden by the racks of colorful fabrics. There was a long table against the far wall with a sewing machine on it and several spools of thread lined up neatly beside it. The inside of the shop was the most colorful Shiro had ever seen. Different types of ribbon were pinned to the wall and drawers spilled out buttons over the table and floor. A ceiling fan rotated slowly on the ceiling and there was a piece of red ribbon tied to the light switch. After a few minutes, the curtain opened again and a pretty blonde woman stepped out in addition to the man.

“It’s really just a few easy fixes. Nothing to worry yourself about, Nyma.”

The woman, Nyma, sighed with relief, “Thank you so much. I know it’s short notice but I-” She stopped as the man held up a hand.

“I’ll have it done by next week.”

“You are really the best. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Anything for my favorite customer,” he winked and the woman flushed. There was a tiny smile on her lips as she made her way to the door. The bell chimed once more as Nyma left and a silence fell over the two men. The shop owner cleared his throat, turning to Shiro.

“Now what can I do for…” he paused, giving Shiro a once over, “...you?” The sly smirk was back on his lips in an instant. Shiro wasn’t quite sure how to approach this man. He seemed happy and jovial. Was this whom the kid wanted him to see? How could this man be a criminal?

“You’re the owner of this place right?”

“Uh yeah, I thought that was obvious.” Shiro paused to think, he needed to be careful about how he phrased this. With the kid, he knew what it would take to convince them, but with this guy, he hadn’t the slightest idea.

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a tailor,” he gestured to the shop.

“Is that all?”

The tailor narrowed his eyes at Shiro, “You did schedule an appointment, right? Because it sounds to me like you have no idea what you’re doing here.”

“One thing is for sure, I’m not here to get something altered.”

“Then why are you here?”

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, he really didn’t want to dance around the issue for much longer. He would propose what he needed to propose and figure out what this man wanted in exchange. If he didn’t want anything and refused the job, he would know confidential Garrison information and Shiro might be forced to… well, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

“I’m in need of your skills.”

The tailor raised his eyebrows at that, and Shiro didn’t miss the spark that went off in his eyes, “Listen, hot stuff,”

“Excuse me?”

“You said you didn’t need anything altered and the only other formidable skills I’ve got are knowing how to braid every way in the book. So I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve heard otherwise.”

The tailor scoffed, “From who?”

“Some people,” Shiro was sure to tread lightly with his next words, “who would prefer to remain...under the radar.”

“How do I know you’re not a Galra agent that’s scoping out this area for criminals?”

“Trust me, I’m not.”

“ _Trust me, I’m not_ ,” the tailor imitated Shiro and gave him a look which was the very opposite of his charming smile. He stared at him in unbridled skepticism.

Shiro sighed, “Well then how am I supposed to prove to you that I’m not a cop?”

The tailor smirked, “ID please.” Shiro stiffened. If he gave this man his ID, then he would have his name and could turn him over to the Galra. At first, Shiro was about to refuse, to simply exit the tailor shop and never look back. But then he remembered that this was recruiting for his team, and he needed to trust them implicitly. It would be difficult to do that now seeing as he had only recently met the kid, but Shiro trusted them not to steer him in the wrong direction. After all, he hadn’t paid them yet.

Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before handing his ID to the tailor. The tailor took it and made quite a show of examining it. He turned the card around to the back and scrutinized every detail. He even held up the card next to Shiro’s face and compared the two, looking for a single flaw. He handed the card back to Shiro, who took it and looked at the tailor expectantly.  
“So?”

“I believe you’re not a cop.”

“Good, now I need your skills for this job I’m working on.”

“You need me to be a cool ninja sharpshooter is what you’re saying.”

“If that means your sniper expertise, yes.”

“What kind of job is it?”

“A highly secretive one, but the identity of everyone who’s involved will be kept secure.”

The tailor paused, thinking, “How much does it pay?”

“Everyone wants to know about the money.” Shiro couldn’t help but complain under his breath. The tailor heard him.

“Why shouldn’t we? Besides, I’ve got mouths to feed. I need to know if it’s worth my time.”

After discussing pricing for the better part of fifteen minutes, the two came to an agreement and Shiro pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket and grabbed a pen from the table and glanced up for a second at the tailor standing in front of the blue curtain before writing down a color and handing over the envelope.

“All the details are inside, once you’ve memorized it all, burn it. We’ll be in contact shortly.”

“Thanks for the job offer.” The tailor said as Shiro stood up. Shiro simply nodded and opened the door to the shop, “And think about getting the cuffs on that jacket redone!” he shouted after him as the door closed behind him with a thunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I planned out the story I knew I wanted someone to smoke, and it just ended up being Pidge? They're a bit more hardcore in this version than most interpretations of them but it'll lighten up as the team gets to know each other.  
> Also, I couldn't help but make Lance a tailor I'm sorry it was just too irresistible.  
> Next chapter up soon, leave your thoughts below!


End file.
